memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Mierscheid
Willkommen in der Memory Alpha! } | fed = right|100px | sf1 = right|100px | sf2 = right|100px | and = right|100px | baj = right|100px | borg = right|100px | car = right|100px | earth = right|100px | idic = right|100px | kli = right|100px | fer = right|100px | #default = right|100px }} Nachdem du dich nun entschlossen hast, dich bei uns unter einem registrierten Benutzernamen zu beteiligen, möchte ich dich in unserer Gemeinschaft nun herzlich Willkommen heißen, aber auch gleich auf unsere Empfehlungen und Richtlinien hinweisen, damit du einen möglichst sicheren Einstieg hier in der Memory Alpha findest. Weitere wichtige Punkte sind: * unser Motto "Sei mutig", * Memory Alpha:Was Memory Alpha nicht ist, * unsere Bearbeitungsrichtlinien, * die Grundregeln für Bilder, * aber auch eine Übersicht über die häufig begangenen Fehler in der Memory Alpha Eine Übersicht über alle notwendigen Funktionen findest du in unserer Hilfe, aber solltest du noch Fragen haben, zögere nicht, dich entweder an einen anderen Benutzer zu wenden, der bereits etwas mehr Erfahrung hat oder sie in unserer zentralen Anlaufstelle - das Zehn Vorne - zu stellen. Ich wünsche dir jedenfalls noch viel Spaß in der Memory Alpha und gutes Gelingen beim Einstellen von Inhalten. 17:24, 18. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Bilder aus MA/en Hallo, wie ich sehe hast Du schon die praktische Funktion genutzt, die es uns erlaubt, Bilder aus der englischen MA-Version zu benutzen. Allerdings gibt es einen wichtigen Punkt, den man dabei beachten muss: Bitte lege in Zukunft immer eine Bildbeschreibungsseite zum Bild an! Auf diese Seite gehören unbedingt: *Kurzbeschreibung *Quelle *Lizenz *Bilderkategorie *Kennzeichnung als Bild aus der MA/en Dies ist sehr wichtig, damit das Bild effektiv bei uns genutzt werden kann, da es nur so an den Stellen auftaucht, an denen man danach sucht. Ich habe die Bildbeschreibungsseite jetzt angelegt, Du kannst sie Dir einfach hier ansehen, um festzustellen, wie so etwas aussehen muss. Außerdem hilft Dir vielleicht diese ausführliche Anleitung. Bitte achte in Zukunft darauf, ansonsten noch viel Spaß bei der weiteren Mitarbeit, mit freundlichen Grüßen--Bravomike 18:39, 22. Jan. 2008 (UTC) POV Hallo, bitte beachte unsere Memory Alpha:Erzählperspektive. Formulierungen wie In TNG: „Der zeitreisende Historiker“ hört Data eine Aufnahme des Stücks aus der Schiffsdatenbank der Enterprise zusammen mit fünf weiteren klassischen Kompositionen, um deren Ästhetik zu analysieren. Der Doktor trägt das Stück in VOY: „Dame, Doktor, As, Spion“ gerade der Crew vor, als Tuvok plötzlich erste Symptome des Pon Farr erleidet. In der gleichen Melodie fährt der Doktor fort: sind nicht zulässig, bitte schreibe so auf keinen Fall! Übrigens: Setze bitte nicht einfach Links in die Wikipedia, besonders nicht, wenn wir selbst einen Artikel dazu haben/haben wollen, z.B. zu Verdi. MfG--Bravomike 08:04, 18. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Oh, ja, das mit der Erzählperspektive hatte ich anfangs sogar mal gelesen. Ich habe in letzter Zeit wohl zu viele Episodenseiten bearbeitet, da hat sich der Folgenbezug wohl etwas zu sehr eingefleischt. Kommt nicht wieder vor. ;) :Welche Artikel „wir“ haben wollen, vermochte ich allerdings in dem Fall nicht zu beurteilen, ich sah nur, dass es Giuseppe Verdi hier noch nicht gab, sah spontan kleine Notwendigkeit, ihn als Person hier anzulegen, also verlinkte ich halt zur Wikipedia (wusste ja nicht, dass das nur in Ausnahmefällen erwünscht ist). Aber auch das werde ich künftig versuchen zu beherzigen. --Mierscheid 05:34, 19. Mär. 2008 (UTC) In der Regel hilft in solchen Fällen eine kurze Gegenprüfung in der MA/en. Sie haben fast alle Artikel, zumindest was reale Sachen angeht, und wenn es dort einen Artikel gibt (hier), dann soll er meistens auch irgendwann mal bei uns entstehen. Im Zweifel ist es aber immer besser einen internen Link zu setzen, auch wenn der rot bleibt, weil das ganze dann spätestens geklärt wird, wenn der entsprechende Artikel angelegt wird. Wikipedialinks werden eigentlich fasst ausschließlich im entsprechenden Artikel selbst angelegt, also nicht als Ersatz für einen eigenen Artikel, oder in einem eng verwandten Artikel, und auf jeden Fall sollte dabei immer die Vorlage:Wikipedia genutzt werden. MfG--Bravomike 07:51, 19. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Bilder anlegen aus MA/en ohne sie zu verwenden Weshalb legst du die Bilder aus MA/en alle für MA/de an? Die sind alle nicht verlinkt und sollten nur dann für MA/de angelegt werden, wenn sie gerade gebraucht werden. Sonst ist das unnötige Arbeit, da sie einfach in der Datenbank liegen und nicht verwendet werden. Und wenn dann der passende Artikel erstellt wird, will jemand ggf. eigene Bilder hochladen. Wir brauchen die Bilder aus MA/en nur, wenn diese auch verwendet werden. Sonst machen die englischen Namen das alles eher unübersichtlich. Gruß --Tobi72 11:00, 24. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Ich bin gerade dabei, den Artikel zu schreiben und die zugehörigen Bilder einzubinden. Sinnvollerweise wollte ich sie da vorher schon in MA/de anlegen, bevor andere monieren könnten, dass ich Bilder einbinde, die noch keine deutsche Beschreibung haben. :Abgesehen davon war mir nicht ganz klar, dass es jemanden stören könnte, wenn bereits vorhandene Bilder auch einfach nur so schon eine deutsche Beschreibung erhalten, auch wenn sie noch nicht irgendwo konkret genutzt werden. Sind ja nur ein paar Byte Text, das Bild selbst dürfte ja nur eine Referenz auf ein und dieselbe Datei sein, die somit so oder so da ist. Aber okay, wenn das nicht gewünscht ist, dann werd ich in Zukunft die deutschen Meta-Infos zu den MA/en-Bildern… Öh… am besten erst fast gleichzeitig mit dem geänderten Artikel selbst submitten. Oder? Mierscheid 11:32, 24. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Ok, sorry, wusste ich nicht, währe sicher sinnvoll, die Bilder erst dann einzubinden, wenn diese auch verwendet werden. Oder einfach einen Verweis in den Artikel setzen, dann sieht man, dass der Artikel, zu dem die Bilder gehören, bearbeitet wird und diese bald verwendet werden.--Tobi72 14:40, 24. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Asche zu Asche Zwei Kleinigkeiten zu Asche zu Asche: # Die Zusammenfassung soll immer länger sein als die Dialogzitate. # In den Zitaten hast du angefangen mit "Janeway und Ballard" und später verwendest du "Lyndsey und Harry" Wobei Ballard und Lyndsey ein und die selbe Person sind. Es wird hier eigentlich so gehandhabt, dass man möglichst immer den Nachnamen verwendet. Es gibt dabei denke ich folgende Ausnahmen: z.B. Figuren ohne Nachnamen: Vorname, Familien - Sofern nicht einer eine Hauptfigur ist Vorname: z.B. O'Brien = Miles O'Brien alle anderen in der Familie mit Vornamen. Und natürlich Seven of Nine, da sollte Seven reichen, da sie immer von allen so genannt wird. Bitte halte das innerhalb eines Artikels aber einheitlich. Danke--Tobi72 07:54, 27. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::(2) leuchtet ein, ich habe das entsprechend geändert. Auch (1) klingt natürlich plausibel, ist aber imho nicht immer möglich (z. B. gibt es ja Episoden, die fast ausschließlich von charakteristischen Dialogen leben, ohne dass irgendwas großartiges passiert oder ein ausführlicher Handlungsstrang schilderbar wäre – aber gut, das ist ja schon eher die Ausnahme), ich werde aber versuchen, das künftig auf jeden Fall zu beherzigen. Danke für den Hinweis. --Mierscheid 07:07, 29. Mär. 2008 (UTC)